Phantom Flame
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Naruto fails at the Valley of the end and dies. Thousands of years later the, past the vision of even the Observers, a being even greater than pariah Dark awakens. his only goal, find the hybrid and keep it alive NarutoxEmberxDesiree DannyxSam TuckerxJazz


AN: This is my new story and I'm sorry for not posting on **Uzumaki Mercer** in a while. The next chapter has been written and deleted many times because I just can't find a way that I like it. It's not going to be deleted and I think I've found a good way to go with it so it should be up before the end of the month… Hopefully.

AAN: as I said, this is my new story. This was a challenge that I've accepted from **Challenger. **I haven't done a story like this before so tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom.

He held his Chest, wishing he could grab the wound. He'd heard that to stop bleeding you put pressure on the wound and in some situations that would work. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. You couldn't stop a hole from bleeding and unfortunately, that was the problem.

He'd been caught off guard really, a horrible mistake, but one he'd made none the less. He hadn't actually expected Sasuke to want to kill him. Sasuke was like his brother, like a family member he'd never had, yet he'd followed through with the attack. Knowing that it would kill. Naruto honestly felt betrayed and that made the pain even worse. It didn't matter though, nothing mattered. Sasuke had shown how much he cared. How much he felt for the one who thought him a brother.

The water moved up on his feet, slowly covering them as he began to sink into it. He didn't understand how he could feel it still, how he could feel anything. Sasuke had pushed a Chidori through his heart. He should have died already yet he was still alive, somehow, feeling every insignificant thing. From pain, extreme, pain to the cold chill of the water that was slowly covering him. Without focus he couldn't control his Chakra enough to continue to stand on it.

Not that there was a reason to.

The freezing water would numb the pain if he wasn't already dead by the time he'd become completely submerged. If he was lucky he'd drown. The pain would be gone completely. He'd be dead and Konoha would be happy plus he'd pull the Kyuubi to hell with him.

That didn't make him feel any better. To know that his death would bring people happiness.

There was a small part of him that was relieved, though. He finally got to move on, to leave the world that hated him so much. He honestly hoped that there was something on the other side but if there wasn't… that wouldn't be so bad either.

'No.' he mentally shook himself of the thoughts. Too physically move would send a tremor through his body that he knew would be unbearable and, ultimately, wouldn't kill him. It would just be another thing he had to suffer though. "No." he muttered, Unable to raise his voice. The act of saying that word caused his chest to burn making the already raging fire even hotter. He needed to say it though. He couldn't disappear yet and he had to tell himself that.

He had to convince himself he wasn't going to die yet. He couldn't though. He knew it was over, that his time was up, and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Worthless." Sasuke's voice entered his ears. "You wanted to be Hokage." He heard a laugh. "It's impossible for you. You will never be strong enough to hold that title. Not that it matters anymore." Naruto could practically feel the smirk on Sasuke's face as he belittled him in his last moments.

He couldn't agree with him though. Even if he was about to die, he knew- given the time- he would have become strong enough to be Hokage. To be the strongest ninja, even greater than the Yondaime. He knew this and it'd been his only goal to show the world that he, Naruto Uzumaki, was good enough. He was capable of being the best, to be worth of that title, the respect, of being Hokage.

It seemed like a distant dream now, a faded vision of something that would never be.

They wanted him dead, Sasuke and by precedent, Sakura. She would agree with Sasuke no matter what. He knew that she would never actually try to kill him like Sasuke had, did, but he knew she'd agree with him. Sarutobi, his Jiji, and Iruka were the only one's he truly had on his side and in the long run, that was nothing. Sarutobi had died and Iruka was a school teacher, neither could really help him.

So sure, he may, one day, have the strength to be Hokage, to rule Konohagakure, but he would never have the people's respect. It wasn't possible. Respect was one of the most important things for the Hokage. It let Sarutobi and Tsunade run the village without dispute from the villagers or Shinobi.

"Goodbye… Dobe."

He couldn't even show him respect in death. Naruto's blurry vision focused on Sasuke's outline. Heat filled his neck as his mouth opened on its own. **"Power is relative, Uchiha. You compare you're power to your brother and thus you are weak in your own eyes." ** His mouth formed a smirk as he continued to sink. **"Such a waste, you would have been strong." ** Naruto felt the heat in his neck spread throughout his body.

He knew Kyuubi was working; nothing else would have controlled his body like that. **'I may die now, stuck in this prison, but I will not allow my destroyer to live on. Be grateful boy, my power has been keeping you alive, and now I end that pain.' **The words flared inside his head, as the heat boiled over.

"AHHHHHH." He managed to scream, despite the pain, as flames burst from within his body. They incinerated everything instantly as they filled the Valley of the End. The last thing Naruto saw was the horrified look in Sasuke's red eyes as the flames closed around him and surprisingly he enjoyed that look.

**(With Kakashi)**

He was rushing as fast as his legs could carry him. It had taken Naruto nearly a day to get to the Valley of the End and that was with the delays and his, relatively slow, speed. He was a Jonin, former Anbu, and he was much faster.

He stopped though. Flames shot into the sky, not quite reaching the clouds but looking as if they were trying to. He could feel the heat that the flame emitted and he had to be a mile away from the source which he knew was the Valley. He didn't know how he knew, it was just a feeling in his gut, but he knew that his students were the cause. They were the only thing he knew that had the capabilities to cause such a raw display of power.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself forward. If Sasuke and Naruto were the cause then he could only pray that they were safe and get to them as fast as possible. For him, that was pretty fast.

He arrived on the scene in just under three minutes. The flame was gone, only lasting a brief moment before disappearing, leaving a few burning bushes as evidence of its existence. The stone and rock of the Valley was completely unmarred though, even the statues of the village's founders were fine. Not a single sign of the massive fire.

Nor a single sign of life.

He looked over the Valley quickly, trying to sight either of his students. He ripped his headband off completely as he jumped over the edge of the cliff, he didn't care where it landed, he needed his Sharingan and wasting time positioning the plate of metal would be pointless. The world got a little clearer with the eye revealed but, unfortunately, that was the only thing that changed. He couldn't see any Chakra signatures in the area.

"Come on." he breathed to himself as he scanned the Valley again. They had to be there, alive, they just had to be. The son of his sensei, Naruto, and a relative of his deceased best friend, Sasuke. He couldn't let them be gone.

A small glint caught his eye as he ran on the side of the cliff. It was small, resting on a small section of land, at the bottom of the Valley. He kicked himself off the wall, landing on the water, as he rushed to the spot. It may have been nothing but he still needed to check it.

A cry escaped him as he saw what made the glint. The blue clothed headband that was almost completely burnt away. The metal plate reflected the dim sunlight. He wanted to hope that maybe one of them had simply lost it in the fight but he could see the blood that blotched the normally clean metal. He could only drop his head, suppressing the pain he felt in his chest. He'd failed… again.

**(Naruto)**

Was there supposed to be pain after death. No… yes… maybe. He wanted that question answered because he couldn't feel anything and frankly, even a little pain was better than nothing. He was simply floating through a place he'd never seen before. The world around him seemed to glow a dark green though, almost as if it was pulsating in rhythm with something.

He didn't know though.

The only thing he knew was the fact that he had died and now he was here… wherever he was.

"I don't know where I am." He told himself. "I don't know how I got here." it was possible that he was in his own personal hell, being forced to remain alone for all eternity, but he wasn't sure. 'I will get stronger though.' he finished silently. Not letting the words be heard.

He wasn't quite sure if it was possible to get stronger after he was already dead but he could feel it now, the dim flame inside him. It was just a small heat, hardly unnoticeable, but he liked the feel. It reminded him of the Sandaime, Reminded him of the Professor's words. "The will of Fire." He spoke softly. He didn't know if the flame could help him but he knew that as long as he could feel it, feel its warmth, he wouldn't quit.

PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF PF

Okay, there ya go, first Chapter is up. Tell me what you think.

Peace Out!


End file.
